paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Someone as extreme as you
Made by Lightspeedthepup 'Notice' I would also like to say that I don't speak English very well, so if you notice misspellings, I apologize. Thanks for your understanding. Summary The story where I met my main characters, Lightspeed and Lumina. Besides being the debut of Lumina. A story where you discover that whatever your personality, you will always find a person just like you, who could become your soulmate. Characters *Lightspeed *Lumina *Chase *Marshall *Rocky *Zuma *Rubble *Skye Story It was a day everyone had waited impatiently, something they wanted to see, especially Lightspeed: The annual competition for extreme aerial sports. In which Lightspeed was going to participate in the event of Skysurf, gabia practiced all the year for this momomento and porfin had arrived the day. The puppies had already reached the competition and were preparing to see her. Chase: Thank you so much for inviting us to your Lightspeed competition. Lightspeed: no problem ... I usually always come alone or with other competitors ... it's good that I come with my friends. Chase: oohh ... I did not know. Lightspeed: It does not matter. Rocky: By the way, what competition will you participate in? Lightspeed: On Sky Surf. Rocky: Woow ... that's incredible. Lightspeed: Sip ... I've been training all year for this. Rocky: I'm sure you'll win. Lightspeed: I hope so. Marshall: Is there much left for your competition? Lightspeed: A little, before that goes to- (being interrupted) Skye: let's see the women's competitions! Lightspeed: Yeah ... that's what I was going to say. Skye: Upps ... I'm sorry. Zuma: Woow Skye, you seem excited. Skye: what happens is that I've always seen male competition, but not female, I'm impatient. Zuma: Hahaha ... That sounds- (staring into the distance) Rubble: What happens? Zuma: silence ... what is it that is moving? Everyone: Ehh? At a distance you could see something moving, it seemed to be a puppy that was moving at full speed among the people. ???: To one side please !!! A puppy sped away from the crowd, and before he knew it he had crashed into one of the puppies, which was Lightspeed. The two puppies: Auch !!! ???: I am very sorry (getting up) Lightspeed: No problem (getting up too) Why were you running? ???: What happens is that I have to arrive for the competition. Lightspeed: Are you going to compete? ???: Yep ... I'm going to compete in Freestyle ... Lightspeed: Wooow that's amazing. Lumina: Yeah ... you're even going to compete? Lightspeed: Sip ... I'm going to compete in Sky Surf. ???: Woow ... Great. Lightspeed: I'm Lightspeed by the way. Lumina: I am Lumina. The two puppies stared at each other for a few seconds. Apparently there was a connection between the two of them, something that united them in a certain way. Other than that neither of them were not bad at all. They began to fall well. Lumina: oohh it's true, I have to go to work ... Later. Lightspeed: I'll see you there. Lumina: Ok (walking away) Lightspeed kept his gaze on her for a while, his heart was beating at a great speed and he did not know why. Something else had happened at that moment. After a few seconds I turn to see his friends, who are watching him with a big smile. Lightspeed: What? All: Nothing ... (Everyone exchanged a look) hahaha. Zuma: Apparently you liked that girl a lot, did not you? Lightspeed: W ... What? ... it's not true ... ehhh ... let's go ... we'll be late. Rocky: If you say it (sarcasm). Lightspeed just blushed and headed towards the competition. Time after… Commentator: welcome to the annual competition of extreme aerial sports !!! ... I know you are very impatient for the competition this year, because for the first time in history, these events will be MIXED !!! The people and the dogs gave applause and shouts. Apparently, that idea pleased them very much. See some revolution in the history of extreme sports. Commentator: then stop talking and let's go there. Skye: Come on guys ... I do not want to be late !!! Rubble: Woow ... yes you are impatient. Chase: You already know her. Rocky: Especially you, or not? Chase: Hahaha ... I think so. Zuma: What are we waiting for? Come on!!! They all turned to women's competition. After several events, at last one had arrived that Lightspeed wanted to see: Freestyle, since he knew that Lumina would participate there. Although she had hardly met her, she wanted to know about her sporting and strategic skills. The judges decided that it was better not to include one camera per competitor and use one person to record all participants. Each one of the competitors passed until at last it touched to her: Commentator: Excellent job of contestant number 11 ... now, participant number 12, and the last one to happen, LUMINA !!! Lightspeed's ears brightened at the sound of his name. He just focused on the helicopter where Lumina was. Lumina fell at a great speed of the helicopter and realized several acrobatics, in such a way that they looked spectacular but feminine, realized several combinations of aerobatic gymnastics with a great precision. Until after a few seconds his parachute was activated and landed with a great position. The crowd applauded with all the enthusiasm. It had been fascinating to the eye. Marshall: Wow ... That was awesome !!! Truth Lightspeed ... Lightspeed? Lightspeed was shocked, it was the first time I saw such incredible moves made by a girl. His heart was beating fast, and he did not know why. The talk they had and the routine that I did, provoked that I began to feel a great feeling for her. Rocky: Lightspeed, can you get off the moon for a second? Lightspeed: What? I do not know what are you talking about. Rocky: Suuuurre (sarcasm) Lightspeed just blushed and turned to see the commentator who was going to give a message. Commentator: Very well, that has been everything ... the results will be given at the end of manly competition. Lightspeed: Looks like it's my turn ... come on !!! We all go. The puppies headed toward the stands as Lightspeed prepared. There they met someone who was thrilled to see, from what had happened before. Zuma: Hello !!! Can we sit here? Lumina: Yes ... Of course. Zuma: Thank you. Lumina: I'm familiar, do I know them? Zuma: We saw you when you tripped with our friend Lightspeed. Lumina: Aaa ... I remember. Very nice your friend by the way. Zuma: You like him? Lumina: W ... What? ... N ... no ... I barely know him. Zuma: But, do not you think it's attractive? Lumina: well ... the truth ... I think that ... it made me very cute. Zuma: I knew it. Lumina: by the way, it is much to participate? Zuma: The event is about to start ... do not worry about it. Lumina blushed a little and looked down. But he picked it up again when he saw Lightspeed on the stage. She looked very good in her skydiving uniform, she was shocked and her blush darkened. Participants spent showing their skills in the Sky Surf category. Until I finally hit Lightspeed. Commentator: Okay, now let's welcome the next participant, coming from Bahia Aventura, LIGHTSPEED. Chase: Come on Lightspeed !!! Marshall: You can do it !!! Rocky: You're going to take the victory !!! Lightspeed was thrilled to hear his friends, but was even more excited when he saw Lumina among the greats seeing him directly. His tail moved at full speed and was motivated to perform his acrobatics with all his effort and emotion. He fell as fast as he could and made 5 inverted turns, to then make different poses and movements. As a last trick, I put the front legs in the shape of a T and spin at a great speed like a tornado and fell in the center of the stage in a position of fighter as final touch. Lumina: That was awesome !!! You were great Lightspeed !!! All: Awww. Lumina: Hehehe. Commentator: Now we are going to the awards ceremony. See you there !!! Minutes later… The competitors were gathered at the ceremonial center. Everyone wanted to be the winners of each event, but only one had that opportunity. There Lightspeed was and without realizing it Lumina had been placed next to her. Lumina: Hello Lightspeed: H ... Hello. Lumina: You were great at the competition. Lightspeed: Thanks !!! You were wonderful too ... and ... you looked very beautiful. Lumina: Awww ... Thank you (relying on Lightspeed's shoulder). Lightspeed: I can not believe a girl as pretty as you do this kind of thing. Lumina: Well, I have to distract myself somehow, and doing this is a lot of fun ... but ... I'm glad you're worried about me. Lightspeed: You're welcome ... well, they're about to tell the winners ... let's hear. The commentator was announcing the winners of the competition. Until those who were waiting were passed ... Commentator: and the winner of the SkySurf competition ... iiisss ... LIGHTSPEED. Lightspeed was very surprised, on his way to the judges who had given him a medal. He could not feel happier, after so much training and effort, he had won the competition. All his friends applauded and shouted of emotion, especially Lumina. Commentator: And now ... the winner of the Freestyle competition .... Iiisss ... LUMINA. Lumina was more shocked, she had never won a competition, she was living the happiest moment of her life. He jumped as high as he could and headed for the judges to receive his medal, then headed to embrace Lightspeed. Lumina: (Embracing Lightspeed) I can not believe I win, I've never won a sports competition. Lightspeed: (blushing to the max) W ... Well ... Congratulations on winning. Lumina: Congratulations to you too. Lightspeed: T ... Thanks. The rest of the puppies: Awwww. Both Lightspeed and Lumina blushed. They had forgotten that they were in a huge hug. The delivery of medals and recognitions continued for a long time, until finally it was finished, all the competitors went towards their cities. Although they did not want to adadmit it, the time had come to say goodbye. Lightspeed: Well ... I think it's time to say goodbye. Lumina: I'll never forget Lightspeed, you're a great friend. Lightspeed: (He kissed Lumina's leg) You do not have to forget ... Hope you'll see us again, I could not forget someone like you. Lumina: Thank you. Lightspeed: If you need me for something, look for me at Aventura Bay, I'll do my best to see you again. Lumina: So, this is not goodbye, it's just a Hasta la Próxima. Lightspeed: That's right, see you Lumina. Lumina: See you Lightspeed (kissed him on the cheek and walked away). Lightspeed: (In your mind) wooow ... what will this be that I feel for her? After this big and long day, the puppies headed home. Everyone was tired and fell asleep during the trip. With the exception of Lightspeed, who was awake thinking about what had happened. He had never met anyone like Lumina, someone so good at sports, someone who did not care to venture into danger. Lightspeed: I had never met ... someone as extreme as you ... Lumina. THE END Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Debut story Category:First gen Category:Parts Category:Paw Patrol Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Episode